fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Seasonal Pretty Cure✿
Seasonal Pretty Cure✿ (季節 プリキュア✿ Kisetsu Purikyua✿) is a series created by CureKanade. Seasonal Pretty Cure✿ Episodes Story When Seasonal Kingdom is attacked by Gekido's men and Queen Sora suddenly disappears, Windy Butterfly transforms into the legendary warrior Pretty Cure and tries to protect Seasonal Kingdom all by herself. She then retreats to the portal with Taiyo and Tsuki to Earth when she realises that Gekido's men are too strong for her to battle all by herself. Characters Pretty Cure Haru Hanasaku (花咲く はる Hanasaku Haru)/Cure Spring (キュア スプリング Kyua Supuringu)/Daisy-Hime (デイジー 姫 Deijī-Hime) Haru is the leader of Seasonal Pretty Cure✿ She is the human reincarnation of Daisy-Hime, a warrior of Seasonal Kingdom. She is a beautiful and shy fourteen year old and loves to sing. Her alter ego is Cure Spring (キュア スプリング Kyua Supuringu). She represents music and holds the power of flowers. Natsuko Moetsuku (燃え付く 夏子 Moetsuku Natsuko)/Cure Summer (キュア サマー Kyua Samaa)/Blazing Inferno (ブレイジング インフェルノ Bureijingu Inferuno) Natsuko is a sporty thirteen year old who loves video games. She is a playful girl and can be stubborn. She is the human reincarnation of Blazing Inferno, a warrior of Seasonal Kingdom. Her alter ego is 'Cure Summer '(キュア サマー Kyua Samaa). She represents happiness and holds the power of fire. Akito Edaha (枝葉 秋と Edaha Akito)/Cure Autumn (キュア オータム Kyua Ootamu)/Windy Butterfly (ウィンディ バタフライ U~indi Batafurai) Akito is the royal guard, known as Windy Butterfly, of Seasonal Kingdom. She came down to Japan with Hana and the others. She is a responsible girl and very smart. Her alter ego is 'Cure Autumn '(キュア オータム Kyua Ootamu). She represents faith and holds the power of wind. Fuyu Kōsetsu (降雪 冬 Kōsetsu Fuyu)/Cure Winter (キュア ウインター Kyua Uintaa)/White Snow (ホワイト スノー Howaito Sunō) Fuyu is a quiet and distance girl who likes to read. She has a scary temper and has a very strange power. She is the human reincarnation of White Snow, a warrior of Seasonal Kingdom. Her alter ego is 'Cure Winter '(キュア ウインター Kyua Uintaa). She represents hope and holds the power of snow and ice. Mascots Taiyo (太陽 Taiyō) Taiyo is a fairy-like creature from Seasonal Kingdom. Taiyo gets along well with Akito and can be very stubborn. He came to the human world with Akito and Tsuki. Tsuki (ツキ Tsuki) Tsuki is a fairy-like creature from Seasonal Kingdom. She hates ghosts and is very playful. She came to the human world along with Akito and Taiyo. Antagonists Gekido (激怒 Gekido) Gekido is the main antagonist. He wants to take over Seasonal Kingdom and the Human World. He sends his men down to Earth to find Daisy-Hime ''and ''Windy Butterfly. Arechi (荒れ地 Arechi) Arechi is one of the commander who was sent down to Earth by Gekido. Nami (ナミ Nami) Nami is the only woman who was sent do to Earth by Gekido. Tate (盾 Tate) Tate is cheerful boy who was sent down to Earth by Gekido. Daiabare (大暴れ Dai Abare) Daiabare are the monsters that Gekido's men creates. Items Season Pad - The Henshin item for the cures. Season Amulets - These are missing pieces that the cures use for their upgrade attack. * Daisy Amulet - Cure Spring's amulet. * Inferno Amulet - Cure Summer's amulet. * Windy Amulet - Cure Autumn's amulet. * Blizzard Amulet - Cure Winter's amulet. Locations Seasonal Kingdom - The home place of Taiyo, Tsuki and Akito Edaha. Sekai First Middle School - The school that the girls go to. Trivia Gallery SPC! Haru Hanasaku.jpg|Haru Hanasaku SPC! Natsuko Moetsku.jpg|Natsuko Moetsuku SPC! Akito Edaha.jpg|Akito Edaha SPC! Fuyu Kosetsu.jpg|Fuyu Kosetsu Category:Seasonal Pretty Cure✿ Category:CureKanade Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series